the_important_cinema_club_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 193: Cüneyt Arkın: The Man Who Stole Star Wars
Show Notes : We discuss the history of the insane genre Turkish film industry and the career of its daredevil mega-star Cüneyt Arkın, along with his films TURKISH STAR WARS, TURKISH FIRST BLOOD and DEATH WARRIOR. Films Discussed * Films starring Cüneyt Arkın ** The Sword and the Claw (a.k.a Lionman) (1975) Dir. Natuk Baytan ** Turkish Star Wars (a.k.a. The Man Who Saved the World) (1982) Dir. Çetin İnanç ** Turkish First Blood (a.k.a Turkish Rambo) (1983) Dir. Çetin İnanç ** Death Warrior (1984) Dir. Çetin İnanç ** Ringo Kid (1967) Dir. Zafer Davutoglu * Dracula in Istanbul (1953) Dir. Mehmet Muhtar * Turkish Laurel and Hardy (a.k.a. Tosun and Yosun) (1963) Dir. Nuri Ergün * Dry Summer (1963) Dir. Metin Erksan * Batman (TV Series) (1966-68) * 3 Dev Adam (a.k.a 3 Giant Men a.k.a. Captain America and Santo vs. Spider-Man) (1973) Dir. T. Fikret Uçak * The Holy Mountain (1973) Dir. Alejandro Jodorowsky * Turkish Star Trek (a.k.a. Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek) (1973) Dir. Hulki Saner * Turkish Death Wish (a.k.a The Executioner) (1975) Dir. Memduh Ün * Star Wars (1977) Dir. George Lucas * Faces of Death (1978) Dir. John Alan Schwartz * Turkish Superman ''(a.k.a ''The Return of Superman) (1979) Dir. Kunt Tulgar * Yol (1982) Dir. Şerif Gören & Yılmaz Güney * Filipino Batman (a.k.a. Alias: Batman and Robin) (1991) Dir. Tony Y. Reyes * Turkish Machine Gun Kelly (????) Dir. ???? Discussion Notes * The last International Cinema Club of 2019! * Turkish cinema and the art of rip-off movies ** No copyright laws in the country led to a boom in rip-off films ** Post WWII-boom focused the industries 60's efforts on piggybacking European trends ** Single audio-track limits meant that the film score stopped for the sound effects ** Most films had to be made in four days ** Military junta took over in 1980, its censorship effectively ending the film industry * Cüneyt Arkın, the square-jawed Turkish Chuck Norris with over 300 film credits ** Received training as Russian acrobat, became a doctor, turned into romantic lead actor, shifted to action ** Does all of his own stunts ** Will - "I love the fact of this man" * Turkish Star Wars ** $300,00 budget, broke Turkish box office records! * Turkish First Blood ** They (very possibly) used real ammunition - they're cheaper than blanks! * Death Warrior ** Justin - "It feels like the cameraman is being hunted by someone with a knife!" * The Sword and the Claw ** Does not pay off the poster's promised claws until the last five minutes Listener Letters * Chris - ** ICC: takes the podcast gold for having no awkward silences! * Sends their thanks for solving a film memory puzzle over a unique blood-drinking/kick-split scene ** It's from Kung-Fu Zombie! (1981) Dir. Hwa I Hung *** Our hosts on thoughts on the film? - "Better than Equinox!" (1970) Dir. Jack Wood * What do our hosts think about a Crash v. Crash podcast? ** Crash (1996) Dir. David Cronenberg ** Crash (2004) Dir. Paul Haggis * Our hosts discuss unsolved film memories, and early life film nightmares ** Will's senior kindergarten unsolved film memory *** A film narrated by a Christmas Tree (who gets murdered!) *** Also a screening preshow featuring kung fu rollerskaters with sparklers **** Kind of like Starlight Express! ** Justin's early film memories/nightmares *** The Peanut Butter Solution ''(1985) Dir. Michael Rubbo *** ''The Log Driver's Waltz ''(1979) Dir. John Weldon Post-Outro Discussion * Will and Justin's annual trip to Toronto's Horror-rama convention ** Our hosts discuss the classic Q&A problem - not having 'good' questions for people because you already know so much about the person * Will's dream Q&A question - to ask Clint Eastwood about Gregory Walcot ** Famous cast member of Plan 9 from Outer Space (1959) Dir. Ed Wood * Our hosts discuss their feelings on the film works Mr. Eastwood ** Will finds his right-wing nature fascinating (conservative yet empathetic through his art) ** Justin came to like Clint and his films much less after the ICC episode * Films discussed: ** ''A Fistful of Dollars (1964) Dir. Sergio Leone ** Unforgiven (1992) Dir. Clint Eastwood ** Gran Torino (2008) Dir. Clint Eastwood ** Invictus (2009) Dir. Clint Eastwood ** Jersey Boys (2014) Dir. Clint Eastwood ** 15:17 to Paris (2018) Dir. Clint Eastwood ** The Mule (2018) Dir. Clint Eastwood Category:Episodes Category:International Cinema Club Category:Cüneyt Arkın